Nodoff's Therapy
by Reyelene
Summary: Nodoff is volunteered by Darkwing Duck as Dr. Sarah Bellum doctor's guinea pig for a "criminal therapy" experiment. What will happen to Nodoff when discovers, to HIS worst nightmare imaginable, what KIND of therapy the good doctor is giving? Contains tickle torture.
1. The Good Doctor Office

**_The Good Doctor's Office_**

Darkwing was on his way to Dr. Sarah Bellum's office. He decided to go on foot, since he was dragging a tied up Nodoff in his hands. Somehow, Nodoff managed to sneak in the Real World, he assumed that Morgana had opened the door again to bargain with the ghoul for something. Apparently, Nodoff was seeking revenge on both Darkwing and Morgana for ruining his plans to take over St. Canard the last time. Darkwing paid a visit to Morgana one night, both had heard that someone beside them was inside the mansion. The creaking sound came from upstairs, Darkwing and Morgana went up to investigate. The masked duck caught a shadow creeping out one of the hallway doors, Darkwing was quick to jump the guilty party. He brought the culprit out of the shadows and toward the light to see who it was. It was none other than Nodoff, the ruler of Dream World. If it wasn't for Morgana's shocked reaction to Nodoff's presence, Darkwing would've thought it was another plot between the two to take over St. Canard.

" _Nodoff_!? What are _YOU_ doing here!?"

 _That_ alone was enough to tell Darkwing that Morgana knew nothing about this.

Now the masked duck had Nodoff in his grasp and he was only three feet away from the door to Sarah Bellum's office. Before he had arrived, Darkwing had called to see if the doctor was still doing that criminal therapy project and if she could spare time in her schedule for "one special client." To his good fortune, Dr. Bellum said _yes_.

"Release me at once!" Nodoff demanded as loud as he could raise his voice. "Or I will plague the rest of your nights with nightmares unimaginable!"

Darkwing didn't respond verbally to the ghoul's cries, but merely shrugged his shoulders and said (in his mind), _Not if we don't plague YOUR nights nightmares FIRST!_

Darkwing knocked on the door and was greeted by a familiar face within a matter of seconds.

"Good evening, Mr. Darkwing!" It was Dr. Sarah Bellum, in her usual lab coat wear. Nodoff lifted his red-orange eyes upward to get a better look at the lady. Something about her was starting to make him nervous.

"Good evening," Darkwing responded. "Remember that special client I mentioned about? Well ... here he is!"

Darkwing gestured his hand in Nodoff's direction. Dr. Bellum didn't seemed the least bit fazed by Nodoff at all. In fact, she didn't even ask what kind of creature Nodoff was, only smiled.

"Well don't just stand there!" Dr. Bellum reacted matter-of-factly. "Bring him inside!"


	2. Stop it! It's not funny!

**_Stop it! It's not funny!_**

Nodoff threw tantrums as Darkwing dragged him inside and handed him over to Dr. Bellum, who untied him only to strap him on this weird-looking reclinable chair with ankle stocks attached to it. As the doctor placed Nodoff's ankles in the stocks, she closed it shut and locked the left side of it. The ghoul's ears pointed upward in aggression like a wolf. He cursed at both Darkwing and Dr. Bellum and demanded once more that he be released at the threat of plaguing them both with nightmares.

"See what I mean, Dr. Bellum?" Darkwing pointed out. "This one's clearly not a happy camper and needs therapy really bad."

"So it seems," Dr. Bellum replied with a nod. "Not to worry, Mr. Darkwing. Your little friend will be cured in no time."

Nodoff's tantrum came to a halt at that last sentence. " _Cured_?!" he repeated, just before shooting a suspicious glance at Darkwing. "What does she mean by _that_?! I never get sick, unlike you _St. Canardians_ who get sick constantly!"

"Oh, it's not _that_ kind of cure, Nodoff," Darkwing replied in an overly confident tone that peaked Nodoff's inquisitiveness. The masked duck was quick to notice this ... and that was _exactly_ what he wanted. "Obviously seek vengeance, yet you forget that your magical powers don't work here. And when I questioned you back at MacCawber Manor as to why you came here, you refused to answer."

"Yes, because it's none of your business!" Nodoff spat vehemently.

Darkwing merely shrugged his shoulders as if the comment didn't faze him. "So, I spoke with the good doctor and she promises that you'll open up to her by the end of the night."

"Why would _I_ say anything to _her_?" Nodoff replied. He didn't know Sarah Bellum too well, but he knew he didn't like her.

"Well, it all depends ..." Darkwing said nonchalantly before turning away to head to the door "... I just hope you're not ticklish, Nodoff."

In a blink, Nodoff's long ears pinned back and he began to feel a cold sense of fear in the pit of his stomach. Truth be told, Nodoff, the omnipotent ruler of Dream World, had only one weakness: he was _horribly_ ticklish! It really didn't take much effort to get Nodoff going. For that reason, Nodoff always kept his distance from people he came in contact with, unless they came to bargain with him. And whenever Nodoff liked to torture his sleeping servants, he would either change shape before approaching them, or fly in a higher spot before casting his magical powers. But the thought of being tickled was Nodoff's worst nightmare. Because he knew that once he laughed, he would not stop. And if others found out just how ticklish he really was, it wouldn't be long before news would catch on and a whole crowd of people would use his weakness against him. He would be _ruined_!

Nodoff called for Darkwing in hopes to get an explanation, but the masked duck had already left the office. Now he was stuck with Dr. Sarah Bellum.

The doctor situated herself on a stool in front of Nodoff and pulled a steel cart closer with her left hand. On the top row of that cart, Nodoff saw two feathers, a small bottle of baby oil, a dry paint brush, to scrubbing brushes, and a jar of peanut butter. The ghoul made weird face at the odd assortment of items Sarah Bellum had.

"Ok, Mr. Nodoff," Dr. Bellum replied with a smile. "Before we get started, I like to share a little information about myself, and then in turn I want you to tell me a little bit about yourself."

Nodoff's ears lowered as he made a grimace. What was this supposed to be, a game show?! The ghoul did not feel comfortable with this. In fact, he didn't feel comfortable about the situation or with Dr. Bellum.

"My name is Sarah," Dr. Bellum introduced herself. "I'm a doctor under the employment of SHUSH agency, hired to test out inventions and weaponry for bugs and inefficiencies before presenting to the public of St. Canard. But I also specialize in surgery and therapy. And Darkwing has told me that you are in desperate need of some."

Nodoff didn't respond, but looked the doctor in the face. Was _that_ all? _Big deal_! Nodoff had no interest in doctors or their life stories. And he _especially_ refused to share anything with _this_ one! "You already know _who I am_!" Nodoff spat out with an attitude. " _Everybody_ knows Nodoff, ruler of Dream World!"

"Ah, so you're a monarch," Dr. Bellum replied, unfazed by Nodoff's bad attitude. "Must be hard work managing a kingdom like that. I can clearly see your body has a lot of tension."

Nodoff's blinked inquisitively. This woman clearly wasn't scared of him. And of course Nodoff had a lot of body tension, he was all tied up, dammit! Why was this doctor so attentive to how tense his body was right now?

"And I assume that you are uncomfortable sharing anything with me," Dr. Bellum continued.

The ghoul monarch rolled his red-orange eyes back. What kind of dumb statement was that?! But then he noticed the doctor smiled at him in a way that was making him nervous. Not to mention Dr. Bellum began to remove both of his shoes shoes and placed him on the floor, exposing his small, stockinged feet.

"You see, Mr. Nodoff," Dr. Bellum replied as she pulled herself forward to be closer to Nodoff. "I've seen clients like you before, coming in here angry, but when I'm through with them, they leave here with a smile."

Nodoff's ears lower slightly after that last comment leave here with a smile. What was she going to do to him?! Beads of sweat began to trickle from the roots of his blue hair down to his face. "Eheheheh," the ghoul began to giggle nervously. " _You're_ not going to ... uh ... _tickle_ me ... are you?"

"Well, you obviously are too tense to talk to me. So ..." With the index finger of her right hand, Dr. Bellum slowly stroked Nodoff's left foot "... _this_ should loosen you up."

A crooked grin appeared on Nodoff's face as the doctor slowly stroked her finger up and down his left foot and in between the toes. Although he was still in his black socks, the ghoul could feel that annoying tingling sensation he knew too well that came from tickling. Already he was getting a strong urge to laugh, but held his tongue and fought it. For the most part, Nodoff prided himself on having a brilliant mind and being in control of the situation, even uncomfortable tones. But when it came to being tickled, he knew it wouldn't be long before he would lose all sense of control. Already, Nodoff could feel tears trickling down his cheeks as Dr. Bellum picked up the speed of stroke his sole with her finger, first up and down and then in figure eight motions. His body began to twitch, the breathing through his nose quickened as he continued to fight the urge to laugh.

"Why are you holding it in, Mr. Nodoff?" Dr. Bellum asked, taking notice of Nodoff's expression. "It's not healthy to hold anything in. I think I'll pick this up a notch."

With her opposite hand, Dr. Bellum allowed her fingers to run made across Nodoff's other foot. The ghoul's breath quickened further, and he was beginning to lose his grip. "Stohohohohop thahahahahahat!" he ordered the doctor with a crooked smile. "It's nahahahahahahat funny!"

" _Not funny_ , you say?" Dr. Bellum smiled back, unconvinced. "Then why are you smiling?"

"I cahahahahaan't hehehehehelp it!" Nodoff cried. _This_ was why Nodoff did not like to be tickled. Even though he was smiling on the outside, the non-stop tingling sensation was driving him mad. It was like having a million ants crawling all over with no way of getting them off. And he lacked control of his own body reactions and facial expressions. Nodoff didn't like being in situations where he was _not_ in control.

"Of course you can't help it," Dr. Bellum said, almost in a flutey manner. "It's called _nerve endings_ , Mr. Nodoff. Did you know that there are more nerve endings on the soles of ones feet more than anywhere else in the body?"

Was this crazy lady talking down to him like he was stupid?! _Of course_ he knew that! Why wouldn't he?! But that wasn't the point. What Nodoff wanted was for this kook doctor to knock it off!

"RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" Nodoff yelled at the top of his lungs before a few more giggles escaped his throat. "THAT IS AN ORDER!"

But Dr. Bellum shook her head in pity. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Mr. Nodoff. You still have a lot of tension in your body and you haven't been well cared for. I can tell by your anger level. _Sooooo_ , it looks I'll have to take this to the next level."

Dr. Bellum stopped only for a minute to remove the black socks from Nodoff's feet. The ghoul's red-orange eyes shrunk in horror as he witnessed his black socks drop on the floor next to where his shoes were. Now his small feet were bare and exposed. There was no shield to protect them now. The doctor began to stroke Nodoff's bare left foot with her index finger. Once again, the ghoul monarch's body twitched uncontrollably and tears poured down his cheeks like waterfalls. But this time, he couldn't control himself any longer and bursted into childish laughter.

"DAHAHAHARKWIHIHIHING! WHERE AHAHAHAHAHAHARE YOHOHOHOHOU!?"

Nodoff had called for Darkwing to come, but the masked duck was nowhere to be found.

"Mr. Darkwing is a busy man, Mr. Nodoff," Dr. Bellum replied. "He went on errands, but he will return within an hour."

An _hour_?! Now Nodoff was seriously scared. He wasn't so sure if he could last _ten minutes_ , let alone _one hour_. Nevertheless, there was nothing he could do but watch in horror as this whack-job of a doctor teased his sensitive feet ... and laugh ...

As Dr. Bellum slowly stroked Nodoff's left foot, she observed how he flexed his toes inward and how the center of his sole slightly wrinkled. "Hmm, I can see this is where you have the most tension, so far. But _I_ know how to loosen them up." With that said she held Nodoff's left heel firmly with her left hand, while she used the fingers of her right hand to play with his toes, starting with the smallest one. " _This little piggy went to market_ ..."

Now poor Nodoff was losing it. His toes were by far the most sensitive to the touch. And wasn't this something that mothers do to little kids?! "HAHAHAHAHA STOP, HAHAHAHAHA! I'M TOO OHOHOHOHOHOLD FOR THAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!"

But Dr. Bellum continued to tease the ghoul's toes. Nodoff's left foot twitched with each digit that the doctor fussed with. The doctor continued to chant. " _This little piggy stayed home_ ..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH STOP THAHAHAHAHAT!" Nodoff cried as he laughed and wept at the same time. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH! YOHOHOHOHOU'RE DRIHIHIHIVING MEHEHEHEHE CRAHAHAHAHAZY!"

"That's good," the doctor smiled. "It means you're loosening up."

Nodoff trembled from within as the doctor mercilessly teased each digit, as if he were an infant in a crib. Eventually, Dr. Bellum's fingers reached his big toe. "And _this_ little piggy went-"

Nodoff madly struggled to free himself as Dr. Bellums fingers ran mad on his left sole. And the poor ghoul was laughing his hardest. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH! THIHIHIHIHIHIHIS IHIHIHIHIS MAHAHAHAHAHADNEHEHEHEHESS!"

"Ah, now that's better," Dr. Bellum smiled. "Doesn't it _feel good_ to laugh?"

"NOHOHOHOHOHO IHIHIHIT DOHOHOHOHOHOES NAHAHAHAHAHAT!"

Nodoff knew that any sense of control he once had was now gone. He had no idea what was happening to his body, only that he was laughing so hard and couldn't stop. Why couldn't he stop? Why wouldn't that doctor just stop?!

After Dr. Bellum finished with Nodoff's left foot, she continued over to his right foot ... and repeated the process. Once again, she observed the same tension in the toes of his right foot as with his left, thus she teased his little piggies to loosen them up. Nodoff blue hair stood on end and raindrops of sweat oozed down his face. Why wouldn't this lady just leave his toes alone?!

"HAHAHAHAHA, MERCY! MERCY, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Nodoff laughed.

"I _am_ showing you mercy," Dr. Bellum assured the ghoul.

"THIHIHIHIS IHIHIHIS EMBAHAHAHAHAHRRASSIHIHIHIHIHIHNG!"

"You're _embarrassed_?" Dr. Bellum reacted in surprise. "Why?"

Nodoff couldn't answer from all the laughter that was coming out of him. The ghoul was _thoroughly_ embarrassed that he had to endure this torture. Not to mention that his face was turning as red as a beet. Dr. Bellum noticed this, luckily she had already made it to the last toe and worked her fingers on Nodoff's right foot before finally coming to a complete stop. She placed both hands on her lap and watched Nodoff slump in his chair and hyperventilate.

"Breathe, Mr. Nodoff," Dr. Bellum commanded in a firm but gentle voice. She made a motion with her right hand and demonstrated proper breathing techniques to Nodoff, so that he could mimic them. Luckily, her expectations were met and Nodoff took deep breaths to regain his composure. In the meantime, Dr. Bellum took out a pitcher of water from the second row of the steel cart and poured a glass. Then she held it to Nodoff's lips.

"Drink this," Dr. Bellum ordered.

Nodoff drank the water, though somewhat sloppily as some of it dribbled down his chin. Dr. Bellum told him he had to drink the whole glass, what else could the ghoul do but do as Dr. Bellum said. He was still tied up, not to mention he was too tired to fight from all the laughter. His face looked almost comatose and his long ears were drooped downward. Had the ghoul's mind come undone from all the tickling?

Afterwards, she placed the glass back on the second row, and withdrew a paper bag that had a cheeseburger in it. "You must be starving, Mr. Nodoff," Dr. Bellum spoke to the ghoul in a gentle voice. "Eat this to get your strength back."

Dr. Bellum took out the burger and held it to Nodoff's mouth. Like a child who couldn't feed himself, Nodoff chewed the cheeseburger slowly. Dr. Bellum rested one hand against Nodoff's left check and stroked it with her thumb in a motherly way while holding the remains of the burger with her left. She wasn't going to give up until Nodoff had finished it all. After the ghoul had finished eating, his red-orange eyes slowly shifted in the direction of Dr. Bellum's face.

"How do you feel, Mr. Nodoff?"

"My ... head ... hurts ..." Nodoff uttered in an extremely raspy voice.

Dr. Bellum patted the ghoul's left shoulder. "I will give you eighteen minutes of break. By the time I return, we shall continue our ... talk. In the meantime, you can take a nap, if you wish."

Nodoff turned his head away and closed his eyes. Something in the back of his mind told him that this session was not over yet. But the ghoul thoroughly enjoyed this sense of relief he felt from all that tickling. He didn't want to think about what would happen next, only to engage in the moment. The doctor said that he was allowed to take a nap, if he chose to. Right now, a nap sounded like a good idea.

Nodoff continued to breathe slowly and deeply, until the sound had lulled him to sleep.


	3. Nodoff's Curse

Nodoff suddenly woke up to something gently shaking him by his right shoulder. It was Sarah Bellum's hand. It was her signal to him that the eighteen minutes were up. But the ghoul still felt groggy and tired. Eighteen minutes wasn't nearly enough for a nap.

"Did you rest well, Mr. Nodoff?"

Nodoff let out a low grumble. He attempted to situated himself upward, since that was the most he could do being strapped to the chair. He noticed that both his shoulders felt unusually light ... but he took it as a sign of something wrong.

"What have you done to me, _woman_?" Nodoff uttered in a low voice filled with anger.

Dr. Bellum gave him a neutral stare. "If you're referring to your shoulders slumping, Mr. Nodoff, nothing bad has happened. All I did was loosen you up."

"You've weakened me, haven't you?" Nodoff accused. His anger slowly elevated, but he lacked the energy to retaliate because his body was still exhausted from all the laughter. "If I had my powers, I would-"

" _Plague me with nightmares beyond my imagination_?" Dr. Bellum concluded for him in a nonchalant tone. "You've already said that three times."

Nodoff's red-orange eyes widened, he looked as if he had just been slapped in the face. What kind of woman was _this_?! _Nothing_ seemed to scare her _at all_... not even the threat of nightmares!

"No magical spell was cast on you, Mr. Nodoff," Dr. Bellum re-iterated. "You haven't weakened, your body is just more _relaxed_." The doctor re-situated herself in front of Nodoff. The ghoul lowered his ears and wiggled his toes nervously. "And speaking of _relaxed_ , how about we continue our talk?"

" _What_ talk?" Nodoff asked inquisitively.

"I remember you said you were embarrassed earlier," the doctor pointed out. "And before I started tickling you, your whole body was uptight. Why are you so uptight, Mr. Nodoff?"

Nodoff turned his head away for a moment, as if to ponder for an answer. He shifted his eyes back to Dr. Bellum and began to give her a wry smile. A plan was starting to formulate in the back of his mind. "Listen, I want to make a deal with you," the ghoul began. "You seem to take pride in your work, am I right? Well ... how about joining me in my Dream World, where you can conduct as many experiments as you want. On _anybody_."

Dr. Bellum gave Nodoff a neutral stare before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Nodoff. I do _not_ bargain."

Nodoff's ears slightly lowered, he began giving the doctor a fake frown. "Oh ... _pity that_ ..."

" _And_ you haven't answered my question yet," Dr. Bellum re-iterated as she began to pull some orange cloth from her pocket. " _Why_ are you so uptight, Mr. Nodoff?"

Nodoff's fake frown suddenly turned into a real one ... and his ears lowered more. Bargaining didn't work, neither did charm. Nothing seemed to faze this doctor ... and it made Nodoff so nervous that he began to tremble like a leaf. How could this be? Bargaining had always worked like a charm in his world. And who could resist when one spoke to another in benefits. That had always been Nodoff's way. But something inside him grew undeniably cold ... as if the doctor's office would be the last thing he would ever see, before ... The ghoul began to shrink in fear.

"Why are you so uptight, Mr. Nodoff?" Dr. Bellum repeated. She noticed that Nodoff's face went completely pale, she gently placed her hand on his forehead to see if he was running a fever. "Your skin feels cold, yet I can feel that you're burning up inside."

Nodoff didn't respond, only trembled in cowardice.

"Looks like we'll have to take the next step."

With that said, Dr. Bellum unfolded the orange cloth (which wasn't really a cloth at all, but a blindfold) and tied it around Nodoff's face, covering his eyes.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" the ghoul cried nervously.

"You're holding back something, Mr. Nodoff, I can tell," Dr. Bellum replied and she picked up the two feathers from the top row of the cart. "I have loosened up your body, but it seems as if the tension runs deeper. But no worries. Just sit back, relaxed, and just let everything out."

Although he was blindfolded, Nodoff knew too well what was going to happen. "No, no! Not that! Anything but _that_!"

But it was already too late as Dr. Bellum slid the tip of one feather underneath Nodoff's left foot while the other feather slithered underneath and in between Nodoff's toes. Once more, Nodoff began to giggle uncontrollably ... this time his laughter sounded breathy. These feathers tickled a little less than the doctor's fingers, but their touch was still enough to drive Nodoff nuts. The one that was teasing his toes felt like the bottom of bugs legs, as if bugs were crawling through them. The other feather slithered in slow-motion on his sensitive sole.

"Why are you so uptight, Mr. Nodoff?" Dr. Bellum repeated.

"Ahahahahahahah, I refuhuhuhuhuhuse to ahahahaha tell!" Nodoff responded. A horrible vision flashed in Nodoff's mind. The ghoul saw himself as a young, helpless little boy who hung from the cliffs by his ankles, which were tied to a tree branch. His feet were bare because he used to run around barefoot a lot. He wasn't a good flier yet, so his chances of falling were very high. A tall, dark shadow loomed over him. Because of his current position, Nodoff couldn't see the shadow's face too well (if it _had_ one, that is). The ghoul remembered being yelled at by this shadowed figure because Nodoff failed to collect more slaves for Dream World. The shadow said something about putting a curse on Nodoff as punishment, and before the ghoul could uttered a word or wonder what this curse was, he felt the tips of vines slither up and down Nodoff's bare feet, causing the ghoul to twitch and tremble nervously until be bursted out laughing.

But Nodoff was not in Dream World now. He was in the office of Dr. Sarah Bellum. And these damn feathers began reminding Nodoff of that nightmarish evening that he was cursed. Once again, Dr. Bellum asked Nodoff why he chose to be so uptight, Nodoff continued to refuse. But the good doctor was not going to give up so easily.

"I can sense you suffered some trauma in your past," Dr. Bellum replied in a gentle motherly voice as she shifted one feather to tickle the other foot. "Something did embarrass you. What happened, Mr. Nodoff?"

The doctor's persistence was starting to overpower Nodoff's sense of control. The ghoul could no longer hold anything in and began to speak through the laughter. "My ahahahahahah master hahahahahahahaha cursed me-ahahahahahahaha!"

" _Cursed_ you?"

"He's ahahahahahahaha the reason I'm hahahahahahah tihihihihicklish!"

Dr. Bellum smiled, shifting the other feather to Nodoff's right foot. "Aha! _Now_ we're getting somewhere! Tell me more."

Through breathy giggles and tears that streamed down his cheeks, Nodoff told the doctor that his dark lord and master punished him for not bringing enough slaves to Dream World to do the lord's bidding. A curse was put on the ghoul. The curse was that, for the rest of his life, Nodoff would have super sensitive skin and that anyone could tickle him if they chose. The ghoul was nearly in danger of falling to his death when this curse was placed on him. Luckily, the dark lord spared him death and ordered the vines to bring Nodoff back to solid ground. The ghoul was worn out from all the laughing and crying that he passed out, falling asleep. But the curse remained, Nodoff's small feet, as well as the rest of him, were super sensitive to touch now. Any little worm, insect, squirrel, or vermin who so much as touched his feet caused poor Nodoff to jump and giggle nervously. If a slave were to so much as give the ghoul a foot massage, it was enough to drive him nuts and kick the slave out. Then others began to get curious, simply stroking his neck with a finger and throwing poor Nodoff into a panic. It was the last time that he would ever run barefoot again, or wear any clothing that would expose his sensitive skin.

"Oh my!" Dr. Bellum gasped, finally putting the feathers to rest. "The punishment your dark lord put you through. That would embarrass anybody." She removed the blindfold from Nodoff's eyes, and noticed that the ghoul was starting to cry.

"Please, please," the poor ghoul sobbed as he still trembled. "Don't tickle me anymore. I'll ... I'll die ..."

Dr. Bellum gave him a look of disbelief. "Oh no you won't! I won't let you."

"Wha-what are you saying?!" Nodoff whined.

"Why do you think I gave you water, food, and a break?" the doctor pointed out. "So you could get your strength back." Dr. Bellum withdrew a tissue from her opposite pocket, wiped Nodoff's tear-stained cheeks, and patted his shoulder. "Take a deep breath, Mr. Nodoff."

The ghoul did as the doctor instructed without delay. Although this still did not stop Nodoff from crying, he felt his body slump loosely on the chair again. Once again, Dr. Bellum assured Nodoff that she did not bewitch him and that only his body was becoming more relaxed. She allowed the ghoul to cry a bit longer until he regained composure once again. The doctor gave him another glass of water to drink before continuing with the therapy. Dr. Bellum told Nodoff that she liked his laughter and that he should consider his sensitive skin a blessing rather than a curse. Nodoff found it hard to believe such a statement, but what else could he do? He was too weak to fight her and he had just _spilled his guts_ out about the curse, which he kept buried for years. The ghoul was so exposed now, what was the worst thing that could happen?

Dr. Bellum took the peanut butter from the cart. She applied a small stick of it to both of Nodoff's feet just before she walked over to a cage where two dogs dwelled ... and opened it.

"Meet my two friends, Mr. Nodoff," the doctor smiled. "I can see that you're a very unhappy Mr. Nodoff. So, these guys are going to cheer up."

The corner of Nodoff's mouth quivered with anticipation. He knew all too well what Dr. Bellum meant by cheer him up. But he was strapped to a chair, plus his wrists were cuffed behind his back. They were probably bruised from all the fighting Nodoff had done earlier, he could feel that they were hurting. Of course, Nodoff didn't have time to complain about it because the dogs trotted over and began licking the peanut butter off his soles.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH PLEASE PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" Nodoff laughed as he felt the dog's tongues brush and wrinkle his ticklish soles. "I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T STAND IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT!"

"They like you, Mr. Nodoff," Dr. Bellum assured him as she patted the ghoul's shoulder.

"I DOHOHOHOHOHOHON'T LIKE DOHOHOHOHOHOHOGS!" Nodoff laughed.

Dr. Bellum giggled. "They're not harming you, Mr. Nodoff, they just want you to let out all those pent up feelings. They wouldn't be doing this to you if they didn't like you."

The poor, ticklish ghoul didn't know what to believe at this point. Dr. Bellum said that he was not being harmed and that the dogs only wanted to cheer him up, yet Nodoff felt as if the doctor _liked_ torturing him, especially after he _begged_ for her to _stop_.

"MERCY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nodoff continued to laugh and cry. "PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAVE MERCY!"

It wasn't long before the dogs finished licking all the peanut butter off Nodoff's soles before flanking him side by side, one tickling him behind his ear with its nose while the other licked Nodoff's tear-stained cheek. Afterwards, Dr. Bellum called them over and placed them back in their cages. She came back to the seat in front of Nodoff and grabbed a plastic bin filled with warm, soapy water from the lower row of the cart. She began to unlock the stocks that bound Nodoff's ankles and pushed them out of the way. Both relief and curiosity overwhelmed Nodoff as he sighed at the fact that he could move his legs around. Of course, his body was already limp from all the hard laughter, he was wiped out. Next, Dr. Bellum removed the strapped and unlocked the cuffs that bound his wrists. Once again, Nodoff heaved a sigh of relief knowing he could move his arms again. Those straps and cuffs were very uncomfortable!

"Uh oh," the doctor replied. "Looks like you bruised your wrists."

Nodoff turned his head away in a sheepish manner. Then he felt the doctor rub some kind of cream on his wrists, which felt both hot and cold at the same time. It felt strange, yet it did relieve the some of the pain on his sore wrists ... just a little ...

"We're almost done, Mr. Nodoff," Dr. Bellum replied as she gave Nodoff a glass of water to drink. Apparently, she had to guide the ghoul's hands because they were so limp that he almost dropped the glass. Then the doctor patted Nodoff's tear-stained cheeks and rubbed his shoulders, instructing him to breathe. Nodoff did as he was told. "All I'm going to do is scrub the dogs' slobber off your feet, loosen you up a little more, and then it'll be over."

A breathy laugh escaped Nodoff's throat. _Loosen him up_?! How much more loose could he get?! But Dr. Bellum reclined the chair so that Nodoff would be in an "angled" lying position. Dr. Bellum placed the plastic bin of soapy water on her lap before retrieving the two scrubbing brushes and dipping them into the water. "Now just hold still, relax, and _do not_ fight me."

Dr. Bellum slowly scrubbed Nodoff's left foot with one brush in a circular motion. Opposite of what the doctor instructed, Nodoff grabbed the end of his long ears with his hands as he laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE DRIHIHIHIHIHIVING ME MAHAHAHAHAHAHAD!" the ghoul laughed.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you not to move?" the doctor repeated.

"I KNOHOHOHOHOHOHOW BUT I HAHAHAHAHAHAH CAN'T HEHEHEHEHELP IHIHIHIHIT!"

Nodoff tried his hardest to not move so much, but the bristles of the scrubbing brush tickled the worst out of all the other contraptions. The doctor started scrubbing the other foot, Nodoff covered his face in embarrassment. If only he weren't so ticklish! If only he never had that damn curse placed on him! And when Dr. Bellum scrubbed both feet at the same time, Nodoff pounded his fists on his lap and lost it. Dr. Bellum had to re-position herself to where she held both of Nodoff's ankles in one arm and scrubbed both feet with one brush.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHORE!" Nodoff begged as he laughed and cried. "I CAHAHAHAHAHAN'T TAKE ANYMOHOHOHOHOHOHORE!"

Dr. Bellum finished scrubbing Nodoff's feet and released his ankles, allowing him to catch his breath as she looked for the other plastic bin with plain warm water. Situating herself back to her original position, the doctor placed the bin on her lap and dipped Nodoff's feet in it. Once again, she told Nodoff to breathe. Luckily, the ghoul had no trouble doing that. The touch of warm water on his bare feet felt so good, a tiny smile graced his face as he exhaled. Out of this whole crazy ordeal, this part of the session brought him the most relief. He only hoped that this moment wouldn't be too brief, the water felt so nice.

"How do you feel, Mr. Nodoff?" Dr. Bellum asked.

"Bliss ..." Nodoff uttered in a weak and breathy tone. "Pure ... bliss ..."


	4. It's over Or is it?

**Chapter Four:** ** _It's over ... or is it?_**

A knock on Dr. Bellum's door caught the attention of both Nodoff and the doctor.

"I believe Mr. Darkwing has returned," Dr. Bellum assured Nodoff as she removed his feet from the bin of water. Although the ghoul was slightly bummed by the abrupt end of having his feet soak in warm water, he was still relieved that the tickle torture was finally over.

"Your friend is here and in tact," Dr. Bellum assured Darkwing as he entered the office. Upon looking at the ghoul in his current state, the masked duck's jaw dropped. Nodoff's red-orange eyes swirled slightly, as if his mind had come undone. The doctor had already lowered the chair enough for the ghoul to get up and walk on his own, but when Nodoff attempted to get up to do so, he abruptly fell to his knees like some drunken fool.

"Who would've thought?!" Darkwing gasped as he witnessed Nodoff's sluggish movements. "If Nodoff's cheeks are stained with tears and he is _that exhausted_ , then he really _is_ ticklish!"

"He is actually the most ticklish out of my other previous clients," Dr. Bellum agreed with a nod. "He was laughing so hard that I was afraid he was going to pass out."

"Well, not to worry," Darkwing replied. "I'll take over from here."

The masked duck walked over to where the ghoul knelt. Nodoff slowly lifted his red-orange eyes upward to look at him. Nodoff made a face what looked like to Darkwing a smile of defeat. "Now you know," the ghoul uttered in a weak voice. "My weakness is now known. I ... suppose you and Morgana are going to have a _little fun_ with me too?"

"No, what we're going to do is put you behind bars," Darkwing replied, picking up Nodoff and cradling the ghoul in his arms like a baby. "But we've got a special prison just for you. You'll have a bed to sleep in, and you'll be fed and bathed."

"And _where_ , pray tell, would that be?" Nodoff asked in a weak voice.

"Why, the dungeon back at Macawber Manor," Darkwing pointed out. "Morgana's pets, Eek, Squeak, and Archie will take good care of you."

Nodoff began to snicker. What did the masked duck mean by Morgana's pets _taking good care of him_? Somehow, Nodoff had a sneaky suspicion that his nightmares were far from over. But at the moment, he was too tired and exhausted to fight, protest, or even groan.

Dr. Bellum handed Darkwing Nodoff's socks and shoes, which the ghoul himself neglected to put back on because he was so tired. Darkwing told Nodoff that they would be taking a taxi home and that the ghoul could take a nap, if he wanted. Nodoff's eyes closed solemnly as the suggestion ... _Nap_ ... A nap sounded like a good idea.

After Darkwing left Dr. Bellum's office, he flagged the next taxi driver over. The masked duck paid the cab driver his fare, told him to drive back to Macawber Manor, and sat in the back seat. He placed Nodoff on his right hand side and allowed the ghoul to use the duck's lap as a temporary pillow.

"It's not fluff and cotton, but it'll do for now," Darkwing assured Nodoff. "I'll loan you my cape to keep you warm."

Darkwing removed his cape and draped it over Nodoff. The ghoul wondered why Darkwing was being so generous as to allow Nodoff to make himself comfortable? Then sleep overruled Nodoff's judgment as the background noise of whizzing scenery and buildings lulled him into slumber.

As Darkwing gently patted Nodoff's back, he was considering what the appropriate punishment would be for Nodoff while in the Macawber dungeon? The reason Darkwing had volunteered Nodoff to undergo Dr. Bellum's tickle torture project was because he just had to be sure that this method would work. Sure, Nodoff was powerless in the Real World, that was a given ... but Darkwing just needed to know how vulnerable Nodoff was to any pain or torture used on him. He and Morgana were discussing this while Nodoff was still at Dr. Bellum's. And now that the duck had seen the result of Dr. Bellum's project performed on Nodoff with his own eyes, he was sure.

After Darkwing and Nodoff had arrived back at Macawber Manor, Morgana already had a cell waiting for Nodoff. The ghoul had already woken from his nap, which was brief but he felt quite refreshed. He was placed in the cell immediately, where Eek and Squeek had brought food for him. While in his prison, Morgana's and Darkwing's intent were to get much information out of Nodoff on how Dream World worked. There were times when Nodoff complied and would tell, but most often he would fall back on old habits, giving round about answers or answering with questions. Whenever either one of the ducks caught him in the act of doing this, they ordered Archie, Morgana's pet spider, to "commence the punishment." That punishment was to tickle Nodoff's bare feet with feathers, driving the poor, defenseless ghoul insane with tears until he talked. The ghoul's hands were tied behind his back and his feet were in the stocks. Nodoff even had his feet tickled before it was bedtime, making him laugh so hard until he was exhausted and would eventually fall asleep. But it was getting a lot harder for him to talk the more he stayed in the dungeon, his speech was beginning to sound completely unintelligible. Morgana was beginning to fear that poor Nodoff had gone completely mad.

"I think we have all the information that is needed," Darkwing assured Morgana. "What shall we do with Nodoff next?"

"Well, we can't risk putting him back into Dream World," Morgana replied. "He can be my slave from now on. I doubt he'll be able to harm anyone or anything again, even if he wanted to. He's repulsive, but I don't like seeing anyone ending up like this."

"The choice is yours, Morg," Darkwing replied. "But do keep in touch, if you need me for anything."

Morgana bade Darkwing good night. She unlocked the cell where Nodoff stood and commanded her pets to have Nodoff shackled. She was to bring the ghoul up to the kitchen, where she would have Nodoff scrub the floors. Although Nodoff could no longer talk, he was still able to understand Morgana's demands. And from that night forward, it was then that Nodoff realized that he was to remain here for the rest of his days and never see his Dream World again. No more peaking into other people's nightmares, no more of experiencing the thrill of seeing others tortured (now it was Nodoff's turn to experience the torture), no more shape-shifting ... _No nothing_.


End file.
